


Phic Phight Drabbles

by 2fruity4u



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Some Crack, Some angst, all the drabbles will b here, any super angsty ones will have a warning in the notes beforehand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2fruity4u/pseuds/2fruity4u
Summary: I will be putting all my oneshots here, each chapter is it's own story!





	1. Ghost Gab

**Author's Note:**

> Ectopal / ectopal / bodingly  
> Something weird/drastic is happening to Danny and no one can figure out what's going on. Figuring it has something to do with being a halfa, the gang has to ask Vlad for help.

{Sam? Tuck? What do I have something on my shirt or…?} Both of Danny’s friends were staring at him in wide eyed shock and he had no idea why. What he didn’t realize was that he was no longer speaking English. 

“Dude… What the heck?” Tucker shook his head. 

“Danny whatever you’re saying sounds creepy as hell. And not in a good way.” Sam added. 

Danny had a similar experience, suddenly whatever language Sam and Tucker were speaking sounded both made up and completely wrong. Words shouldn’t move like that, dancing over substance. Words were Emotion and couldn’t be altered in the spine chilling way he had just experienced and yet… {Something’s messed up… I knew I shouldn’t have stayed in the zone so long. Now I’m having... hearing problems? I guess… sorry guys I can’t really understand you right n-} He was stopped when Tucker clamped a hand over his mouth.  
Rude. 

“Dude you are going to summon a demon like that. Fuck.” Tucker kept his hand over Danny’s mouth. “What the hell do we do? Do you think Jazz would know? She’s all about the mind and this is a mind thing if I ever saw one.”

“Yeah, a ghost mind thing. Pretty sure her psych books won’t have a chapter on that!”

“Well do you have a better idea?” 

“It’s a ghost thing… so we should ask a ghost.” Sam said, gesturing at Danny. “It’s the only thing that makes sense.” 

“Oh yeah, because keeping him in the ghost zone longer is a good idea.”

“Well it’s better than yours.”

“What we need is a ghost that’s not in the zone, and that might know about creepy-speak.” Tucker listed off.

“And one that won’t nerf us on sight.” 

“Yeah that’s kinda implied… crap.”

“What?” 

“I know who we can go to but he won’t like it.”

——  
The three teens trudged up Vlad’s ridiculously lavish front yard. Sam and Tucker practically pulling Danny along. 

{Guys, the hell you think you’re doing? This is Plasmius’ house! Why the…} 

“Shut up!” Both Sam and Tucker said in unison, stunning Danny into silence. Whatever they said sounded angry. 

Sam pounded on the door and it only took a moment for Vlad to answer, looking at the trio with wary annoyance. “It’s nearly nine at night what business could you possibly have-“ 

Sam motioned to Danny with a look that could kill. “You, fix him, now.”

Vlad looked Danny over with a critical eye and then turned back to Sam. “I see nothing wrong with him.”

{Crazy fruitloop talking all creepy. The hell is he even saying?} Danny mumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Ah… yes. I see.” Vlad was torn between amusement and genuine concern. “Did anyone else hear him talking like that?” 

“No one but us.” Tucker answered. 

“Good. All three of you, come inside. This could take a few hours.” 

It was a testament to how desperate they were that Sam and Tucker walked into the house without so much as a second thought. 

Danny however…

{Daniel so help me, get inside before someone thinks you are possessed.} Vlad’s eyes flashed red as he spoke and Danny’s jaw dropped as he understood what anyone was saying for the first time since his return from his extended trip in the zone. 

He followed inside and stayed close to his friends. 

“Right. Well…” Vlad closed the door and looked at the three. “The problem is that of a simple language barrier.”

“No shit.” Sam said sarcastically. “We figured that much out on our own.” 

“No, you two did. Daniel however, thinks he is speaking English.” Vlad turned to Danny {You are speaking ghost rather fluently for someone dead only two years. I assumed that it would be at least five before it came to you.}

{you’re off your rocker old man. Ghost? There’s no such thing as a ghost language.} 

{Right. So your friends are the ones who magically picked up an incomprehensible language, hm?}

{My… hearing is messed up. That’s all. Spent too long in the zone. I’ll be fine.}

{Daniel your hearing is fine. Your comprehension leaves something to be desired however. Tell me, what do you hear when I} “Say this?” Vlad finished the last two words in English. 

Danny shuttered. {Some messed up shit. What the hell are you playing at?}

“This is English Daniel. This is what happens when you let yourself exist as a ghost for a long stretch of time.” 

Sam and Tucker shot each other alarmed looks. Did Danny forget how to speak? How the heck would they explain that. 

{Stop it dude! You’re giving me the creeps!}

{Well, the only way to stop it is to listen to it. Listen to the sounds and keep them in your mind, stop shying away from it or you’ll never understand them again.} 

{You’re cracked.} Danny said resolutely. 

{I’m trying to help you for once my boy. It would do you well to listen.} 

“Daniel.” Vlad said calmly in English. “You need to focus. Once you understand the difference you will be able to stop unintentionally speaking it, but if you continue to deny that you are speaking a different language then there is not much I can do to help you.”

It took a good three hours of having Danny repeat English phrases to get him ‘unstuck’ but suddenly, like a switch was flipped, he was able to understand and speak English again. 

“Dude! You’re back!” Tucker, and then Sam tackled him with a hug. 

“I’m… back.” Danny said slowly. “Oh man, you’re right!” He smiled, but it soon faltered. He looked over to Vlad. “How… often does this happen?”

“Just once.” Vlad replied with a frown. 

“Just once? Really?” As the elation started to wear off Danny realized that he could never get the two languages mixed up again. Ghost was natural and comfortable. English however… “What about me getting the creeps with Human… Er English? Is that a one time deal too? Will it go away soon?” 

“Getting the creeps?” Tucker asked. “What’s wrong with it?” 

“I dunno. It just sounds so… visceral and I don’t like it. So? Plasmius?”

“Daniel, you need to understand that you are not a superhero.” Vlad replied, eyeing him warily. 

“You just did me a solid Plasmius. Try not to ruin it with your evil shtick.”

“I’m explaining.” Vlad said flatly. “Not every power is some amazing thing that will help you save innocent people. Some abilities are more of a curse than anything else.”

“I mean it’s annoying but curse is stretching it. Knowing another language is kinda cool.”

“You aren’t getting it! You are half dead! This isn’t a magical power, it’s your form trying to rectify the abomination of your being! The more it tries, the more you get stuck in the middle! You are half dead and you are strutting around pretending to be Superman!”

All three of the teens gaped at Vlad. Where the hell did all that come from. 

“Vlad… just tell me how long.” Danny tried again.

“You won’t like the answer.” He met Danny’s gaze with a hollow look that made him flinch. 

“What? Weeks? Months?” 

Vlad shook his head. 

“A y-year?” Danny asked, eyes going wide. 

“Never.” Vlad practically whispered. “It’s never going to go away.” 

“What?” Danny asked sharply. 

“You will never feel at home speaking like a human again. The scale has tipped towards ghost and that’s where it will stay until you cease to exist.”

“You’re fucking with me.” Danny said slowly. “Never? You mean I’ll feel like this for… for the rest of my life?” 

Vlad nodded and finally looked away. “It’s late. You three are welcome to stay in guest rooms tonight. Any of the ones on the first floor should suit your needs.” Vlad turned around and walked towards the stairs, but paused at the bottom step. {I am sorry Daniel, truly.} and with that he left the three teens to digest exactly what the new revelation meant for all of them.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiinotasha / Kiinotasha / Kiinotasha  
> Rinse and repeat   
> Dani brings someone flowers for their birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angsty angst, major character death implied, immortality and all the shit that entails etc

“Hey… it’s me again. It’s been awhile huh? Not that you can tell. I mean I think I have a different haircut since the last time but… y’know.” 

 

A young girl held out a bouquet. 

 

“Brought these… I know you don’t like roses but they were the only ones I could get without stealing and I’ve been told I need to stop doing that so… beggars can’t be choosers, right?” 

 

A few beats of silence passes and she sighed. 

 

“What am I even doing here? You hate me and I hate this! What does it matter, it won’t  _ change  _ anything. I’ll never be good or fast or strong enough. I’ll never have what it takes to survive. I’m not built for this world. It’s too much. When I look at other people like me… or as like me as anyone can be I see how much better they’re doing. They can do everything they need to exist. I can’t even do that without messing it up! Why can’t I just be normal? Why can’t I just be right? Why did I have to come out wrong?” 

 

There was no answer. There never was. 

 

“Why did you have to create me, I didn’t ask to be made. You didn’t even want me… you hated me. I loved you and you hated me!” 

 

She threw the bouquet of flowers at a large stone that had some words etched into it. It had been four hundred years, Vlad Masters was presumed dead in space. Most people thought he was a myth that never truly existed. No one cared enough to make any sort of memorial, no one except the little ghost girl who never grew up. 

 

“I’m leaving… and maybe this time I won’t come back.” Dani turned her back on the grave, bitter tears streaking her face. She would be back, she came back every year to clear away the dead flowers, put new ones, and yell at her  _ dad.  _ Every year on Vlad’s birthday, she came looking for answers and  _ every year  _ she left empty handed, rinse, repeat. He was the reason she existed even though he no longer existed himself. 

 

She hated him. 

 

But she couldn’t bring herself to forget him. 


	3. Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladylynse / lynse / ladylynse
> 
> The Wisconsin Ghost. Plasmius. Whatever name they call him, Maddie has him captured now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually p fluffy. Warning for a mention of vivisection, needles, and general anatomy.  
> Danny is a smart.  
> Danny is gonna be an astronaut  
> Danny knows his science

At first, Danny honestly had no idea how to react to the situation in front of him. 

 

He had just wanted help with a math problem, but when he found his mom in the lab he got a bit more than that. 

 

“Mom… you… that’s…”

 

“The Wisconsin Ghost!” She said brightly. “He wouldn’t stop lurking around our portal so I thought I’d invite him in.” 

 

Plasmius coughed. “Ah yes, and you attack all of your house guests I presume?” 

 

“Just the ones that attack me first.” She replied brightly. “Maybe this will teach you not to dangle someone by their ankle.” 

 

“She has a point.” Danny chimed in finally, earning a glare from Plasmius. He set his backpack down next to him mom’s desk with a sigh. “Of course, we can’t actually hurt him.”

 

“Oh honey, I was thinking just this once… you know what  _ this one  _ has done.” 

 

“Look, I’d love to tear him apart molecule by molecule but our research clearly points out that they are sentient, even if he’s an evil fruitcake.”

 

“I swear to whatever higher power exists  _ boy…”  _

 

“You, be quiet before I pull out the Fenton Ghost Taser again.” Maddie snapped at Plasmius and then turned to Danny. “Exactly! He’s evil, and the world would be better off without him. Why don’t we make an exception, you know, for science!”

 

Plasmius got noticeably paler. 

 

“Because, aside from the obvious point of morals, if we got to the Wisconsin Ghost when dad was away and just went ahead with things you know he’d never let us hear the end of it. Do you really want to deal with all the moping?”

 

“Ugh… you’re right.” Maddie glared at Plasmius like it was his fault. “Well I suppose I’ll leave him to you then. Would you like some help with your tests?”

 

“Oh yeah, that’d be great. I could use help with my notes.” Danny said brightly. “Would you grab my bag? I think I left it in my room.”

 

“Sure thing, be right back. Don’t get started without me!” She said and walked upstairs. 

 

“What the actual fudge Daniel?” Plasmius said the moment he was certain that Maddie was out of earshot.

 

“I just saved you from a revenge vivisection. You’re welcome fruitloop.” Danny rolled his eyes and started gathering equipment from around the lab. “I’m surprised she was so for it honestly, between the hard data that ghosts do feel pain and our pact with Phantom to do no harm with our tests she must  _ really  _ hate you to want to go back on everything.”

 

“Pact with Phantom?” Plasmius asked in confusion. “You mean-“

 

“The ghost boy, Phantom?” Maddie said, coming back down the staircase with a laptop bag in hand. “You have to know him, you two nearly end each other every other week.” 

 

“You know I think Phantom usually wins those ones.” Danny said offhandedly. 

 

Plasmius hissed at him and Danny laughed. “Hiss yourself you overgrown cat.” He looked over to his mom. “I already have a file on him. Look under Plasmius.” 

 

“So that’s what it calls itself.” Maddie took a laptop out of the bag and booted it up. 

 

“He calls himself more than that but-“ Another very audible hiss came from Plasmius. “Chill dude, you’re gonna wear out all my vampire jokes before I even have a chance to use them. Anyway, he would see me telling you his full name a breach of trust so in the interest of him not acting like a snake on coke, we’ll stick with Plasmius.”

 

“Hm, okay. Plasmius, power level 12?” Maddie asked. 

 

Danny checked the table he was laying on and nodded. “Readouts confirm a level 12.”

 

“Energy… pink? Really? I’ve never seen pink before. Any theories on what that means?” 

 

“He’s fruity fresh.” Danny chuckled. “Honestly no clue. You got any ideas fruitloop?” 

 

“Oh, so you’re talking to me now.” Plasmius huffed. “Blue is weak, Green is typical of most ghost, as for why I have pink? Well that’s for me to know and you to never find out.”

 

“Meaning he has no clue.” Danny rolled his eyes. 

 

“Really?” Maddie asked, looking rather amused by the banter. 

 

“If he did know, he’d lecture me on how little I know about ghosts and how knowledgeable he is. He’s as in the dark as we are.” 

 

“Huh… you’ve observed this one a few times then.”

 

“Never like this, but yeah.” Danny nodded. 

 

“Okay… status… oh! You didn’t mention that he’s a halfa!” Maddie said brightly. 

 

The look of complete shock and terror on Plasmius’ face was priceless. “A… what did you just call me?” 

 

“A halfa, it’s a rare subspecies of ghost that is identified by abnormalities in the spectral power index and inconsistencies in Ectoplasm. Halfas mimic human anatomy better than any ghost I have ever seen, right to the cellular level.”

 

“Phantom comes in for regular checkups.” Danny explained. “His ectoplasm is pretty fun to look at under a microscope.” 

 

“Daniel, I cannot even begin to tell you how fucked up that is.” Plasmius said earnestly and Danny did a double take. “Mom, note down, will curse under duress.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Oh bite me.  _ Phantom  _ comes here to play lab rat? That’s worth at least one curse word.”

 

“Dude, you must not science enough, humans look at their own blood under microscopes all the time. It’s not even sorta fucked up. Phantom is helping us develop ghost vaccines, it’s great.”

 

“He’s done more for spectral science than any other ghost.” Maddie added. “He’s proven to be a reliable ally to the entire Fenton family, even if he can be immature at times.” 

 

“Well there we can agree.” Plasmius said flatly. “So are you going to release me?” 

 

Danny rolled his eyes and looked over to his mom. “For characteristics and personality I would say rude, impatient…” Danny looked over to him as if to confirm something, and then nodded to himself. “Fifty percent fruit, fifty percent loop. Maybe add five percent vampire in there just to be safe.” 

 

“You already have that noted… oh but the vampire is new!” 

 

“Har, har.” Plasmius rolled his eyes. “I do have places to be you know.” 

“If you had places to be you wouldn’t be lurking around our portal Plasmius.” He pulled out another bag and set it on the counter next to the table Plasmius was on. “I have some tests I need to run.”

 

His eyes went wide. “No… Daniel you can’t be serious I thought you weren’t going to use me for tests!” Then in an urgent whisper he added “You know what I am!”

 

“A giant pain in the ass? Yeah, I know. Cool your jets. I just need to take vitals and get an ectoplasm sample then I’ll boot you back to the zone. Way more in line with a checkup than a mad scientist.” He opened his bag and pulled out a thermometer and a blood pressure cuff. “Which one do you want first?” 

 

Plasmius eyed the supplies warily. “Ghosts don’t usually have pulses.”

 

Maddie shook her head and took notes on the other readings coming from the table. “Doesn’t even know his own ectobiology. Sad.” 

 

“I’m more of a mechanical person. Biology was never a strong point.” Plasmius snapped at her.

 

Danny nodded in agreement with his mom and then turned back to Plasmius. “Low level ghosts don’t have pulses. Anything upwards of a level five will mimic a human circulatory system. Level seven and up will actually have all anatomy in roughly the same place and halfas? Well they’d be alive if they weren’t so dead.” Danny chuckled at his own little joke and turned on the thermometer and waved it over Plasmius’ forehead. “Ouch, 107 Plasmius? Is that normal for you?” 

 

“Perfectly.” Plasmius’ eyes narrowed. “Why?” 

 

“Because our other halfa usually runs at a balmy 70 and that sounds like hell to me but okay. Guess it fits with the whole vampire and or demonic aesthetic.”

 

“I have a fire core. Of course I’m going to run hot. What the Gouda does Phantom have?” 

 

“Ice core. Makes sense.” Danny wrapped the blood pressure cuff around one of his arms and started it up. “Y’know if you weren’t such a fruitloop I wouldn’t be opposed to showing you my notes but I can’t be sure you won’t use them for world domination or some such bullshit.”

 

“I think I’ll pass.” 

 

The machine beeped and Danny looked at the numbers. “Yup, 120 over 80. You know I only get that reading on ghosts that know what the ideal blood pressure is? On ghosts that don’t I get something upwards of 300 over 240. Guess they think it has to be loud enough for the machine to pick up. Wild huh?” He grabbed a syringe and an alcohol prep pad out of the bag. He tore it open and started cleaning Plasmius’ arm with it. 

 

“The heck is that for? Are you going to try to convince me that ghost MRSA exists?” 

 

“No idea. But do you really wanna chance it?” Danny unwrapped the needle and as soon as he got close to it Plasmius hissed at him. “Down fluffy. It’ll only pinch for a second.”

 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ Daniel.”

 

“It’s just a needle. It barely hurts.”

 

“I swear I will  _ maim  _ you if you even think about it.” 

 

“You threaten my baby again and a needle will be the least of your worries ghost.” Maddie snapped at him. 

 

“Mom it’s cool.” Danny sighed and threw the needle in a sharps bin. “Look Plasmius, comparing samples between the two known halfas would be huge for spectral science. Please?”

 

“You are not drawing ectoplasm from me! You’re seventeen!”

 

“I mean I’d let my mom do it but…”

 

“I’d you want a blown vein, I’d be happy.” Maddie said sweetly. “Danny has a knack for finding ghost veins, the reason he’s doing these labs instead of me.”

 

“Not to mention that this seventeen year old had done several hundred draws at this point. Would a little faith kill you?”

 

“Yes.” Plasmius said immediately. “Yes it would.”

 

“No, it wouldn't. Now are you going to let me get the sample? Oh!” Danny rummaged in the bag again and pulled out a box of stickers. “If you’re good I’ll give you a  _ shiny one _ !”

 

“I’m not five Daniel.” Plasmius said dryly. 

 

“Are you sure? I’ve got…” he looked through the box and pulled out a Packers logo sticker that sparkled when he moved it. “Your favorite!” 

 

“Are you sure he’s not just called the Wisconsin Ghost?” Maddie asked with an amused expression.  

 

“... fine. Fine just, make it quick.” Plasmius squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“Okay… and… done!” 

 

Plasmius opened his eyes in shock. “You’re messing with me.”

 

“Told ya I was good.” Danny grinned and waved the syringe, now full of bright pink ectoplasm. He grabbed the sticker and affixed it to Plasmius’ tunic. “If you want I can send you any cool pictures I find from it. Like I said, halfa ectoplasm is the coolest to look at under a microscope.”

 

“That… would be permissible.” Plasmius said, sounding a little faint. 

 

“Oh Jeeze you really don’t do well with needles huh? You look like death.” After a few beats of silence and a halfhearted glare from Vlad, Danny rolled his eyes. “Here…” Danny unscrewed the needle top and threw it into the sharps. “Better?” 

 

“Yes, much.” 

 

“Well, That about wraps things up. If you’re feeling under the weather feel free to come back, we don’t have much yet but we managed to develop a good ghost cold medicine and some tea that makes a darn effective ghostly sleep aid.” Danny put the bag away. 

 

“Well if you’re all done here, I’ll go start lunch, okay honey?” 

 

“Sounds good mom, be up in a few.”

 

“Okay, and don’t forget to lock the portal  _ before  _ you release him.” 

 

Danny rolled his eyes. “I forget to lock the portal one time…” 

 

“And you never hear the end of it.” Maddie said brightly. “I’ll see you in a bit. Be safe.” She walked back up the stairs, leaving Vlad to Danny.

 

“What  _ was  _ all of that?”

 

“The Fenton Free Ghost Clinic. I stated it a few months ago when I realized that if I want to be an Astronaut, I’ll need something unique to bring to the table. So here we are, I’m the world’s first ectobiologist with a specialty in spectral diseases. Mom and Dad have been helping me cram the other sciences in my free time. I was being serious by the way, you are officially a patient now so if you feel ghost sick you can come back here. I know how much of a bitch regular hospitals can be when you’re half ghost.”

 

“Speaking of which, why does Maddie know about half ghosts?” 

 

“She doesn’t.” Danny said simply. “She knows about an ultra rare species of full ghosts called halfas, easier than trying to explain away every ghost coming in here calling Phantom a halfa, it also conveniently explains any weird results because, again, rare species.”

 

“So she doesn’t know that we’re… you know?” 

 

“No she doesn’t know that the ghost that has tried to kill her husband and take her hostage is actually one of her best friends in a cheap vampire costume.” Danny said blandly. “Though if I were you I might take a look at what you’re doing and re-evaluate things.”

 

“And why should I do that?”

 

“You remember when we first met?” Danny asked.

 

“Of course I do, it was only three years ago.”

 

“Well we decided that we were at a stalemate. I couldn’t reveal who you were without you doing the same to me. But here’s the thing Plasmius, I’m not afraid of telling my parents what I am anymore. They have a treaty with Phantom. I know for a fact that the moment I tell them, they will accept me for who I am, I’m just waiting for the right time.” 

 

“The right time being….?” Plasmius asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Danny shrugged. “Dunno, maybe a good joke? A choice pun probably. Point is, we aren’t in a stalemate anymore and you have everything to lose and I have plenty to gain if I decide it’s the right time to tell them about me, because you can be sure that when they know about me it’s gonna take em about five seconds to put two and two together and figure out who you are.”

 

Plasmius’ eyes widened. “You… you aren’t playing the part of hero very well, threats and grudges.”

 

“No, you see, that’s where you’re wrong. I’m not telling you this to hold it over your head in some sort of ‘or else’ senario. I’m offering you a chance. A long time ago, someone a lot like you told me that all he needed was a wakeup call and a second chance. That’s what I’m giving to you right now Plasmius, a second chance. You don’t have much time before my parents know who you are, and if you don’t try to change who you are, I’m not going to stand in their way if they want you to answer for what you’ve done. But, if you decide you want to change, and make a real effort towards that change, then I will stand beside you, no matter what.”

 

Danny released the restraints on the table and offered Plasmius his hand. 

 

“We’re the only people like us in the universe, for once, why don’t we try and get along?”

 

Plasmius looked at the hand with a mixture of distrust and uncertainty. 

 

Danny sighed and dropped his hand. “You don’t have to decide right now. Just… keep it in mind.”

 

“I thought your mother said to lock the portal before releasing me.” Vlad said, avoiding the subject at hand.

 

“Yeah, she did but honestly? You look like you’d lose a fight against the box ghost and thermosing you, throwing you into the zone, and locking our portal seems a little excessive.”

 

“Right.” Plasmius stood up slowly, and then began to float. “I’ll… just be going now.” 

 

“Okay, see you later Vlad, try to keep the evil plotting to a minimum, finals are next week.” 

 

“I’ll… see what I can do.” 


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Catalystofthesou  
> Warning: Suicide, death Prompt: Danny wakes up to find Vlad has killed himself. Or has he?  
> Word count: 1,246

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, suicide, (it's actually not but everyone assumes it is so gotta include)

  * Warning: Suicide, death Prompt: Danny wakes up to find Vlad has killed himself. Or has he?



All the news stations were covering the same thing. Vlad Master CEO was pronounced dead. Cause of death was still uncertain but the authorities weren’t looking for suspects at this time.

 

They weren’t looking for suspects because, even though not officially stated, all signs pointed to self infliction. 

 

Danny kept staring numbly at the television. What else could he do? He distantly registered his dad sobbing but he couldn’t even find the ability to go comfort him.

 

Vlad… dead? Vlad didn’t lose, not like this and not to  _ himself. _ Danny shook his head, how could he have known Vlad was  _ that  _ bad off? More importantly, why did he care so much? Vlad Masters was a horribly selfish man who made his life hell. He should be  _ happy _ . But all he could feel was shock and… loneliness.

 

Because now… now he was the only one of his kind. 

 

Vlad was shit for company, but the fact that there was another one out there like him? It was comforting and now…

 

“No.” Danny stood up, startling both of his parents. 

 

“Danny?” His mom asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I know this must be a shock…”

 

“He’s not dead.” Danny said. “Vlad isn’t dead.”

 

“Sweety you… you saw the reports.” 

 

“They’re wrong!” Danny yelled and spun around. “They have it wrong Vlad can’t be dead. It’s a trick… a plot…  _ something _ !” 

 

Danny raced out of the room before Maddie could respond, going ghost just outside the door and flying faster than he ever had before to Vlad’s mansion. 

 

When he was close he turned invisible, there was still five different reporters out front and the last the he wanted was to be spotted around here after…. No. Vlad wasn’t dead. 

 

He phased in the house and noticed how quiet and still everything was. 

 

It gave him the creeps.

 

He took a deep breath and phased down to the lab, things were still on here, whirring away but no Vlad in sight.

 

There was a cat however. 

 

“You’d think fruitloop would keep his lonely guy cat away from the dangerous stuff…” Danny picked the cat up and it purred. “Do you know where he is? Tall as fuck, probably evil laughs once and hour… uh...cape?” Yeah so maybe asking his pet wasn’t a solid idea but... 

 

The cat jumped out of his arms and walked off, stopping to look back at Danny. “Uh… you want me to follow you?” The cat meowed in reply and walked a few steps more before looking back at him. “Hoo… okay this isn’t crazy at all.” Danny floated after the cat as it twisted through the maze of machinery. It finally came to a workbench and jumped up on it, sitting next to a notepad. Danny looked between the cat and the notepad before gingerly picking it up.

 

_ Daniel, _

_ You are the only one that can access this lab so I am assuming this made it’s way into your hands, hopefully sooner rather than later.  _

 

_ I made a huge mistake. I miscalculated and my newest invention damaged my ghost half beyond repair. _

 

_ I doubt I will last the night as there isn’t fixing what happened to me.  _

 

_ If you find this I have a favor to ask of you. I understand you might be unwilling to do anything considering our relationship but this isn’t about me. I couldn’t get my cat back up to the mansion where she could be found, I’m terrified she will die down here. I opened up her bag of food, she should last for a month on that. If you come later than that… _

 

_ Well I hope you found this note in time.  _

 

_ I am begging you, please take care of her. If you cannot at least bring her to a shelter. She shouldn’t die because of my foolishness.  _

 

_ I’m sorry  _

 

_ Vlad. _

 

Danny read the note…

Then re-read it…

Vlad… he really had… 

 

“Mrrp?” The cat headbutted his hand and Danny looked down at her, realizing she must have been alone for two days judging from the news reports. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay now. Everything… everything will be okay.” He patted the cat and she purred again. “It’s all gonna be okay.” He scooped up the cat and brought her upstairs. It didn’t take too much looking to find a cat carrier, on the way he scooped up a few toys and a bag of unopened food. As he flew back towards home he marveled at how well she took to flying, as long as he kept a few fingers in the carrier. Vlad must have flown with her a lot. 

 

He touched down in the alley next to his house and transformed. He was a sight, hair wind ruffled with a 15 pound bag of cat food on one shoulder and the cat carrier in his opposite hand. For lack of options in opening the door he kicked it with his foot a few times, hoping someone was home to hear it.

 

He didn’t have to wait long as Maddie opened the door and practically pulled him in. “Danny, don’t you dare run off like that again! We were so… worried.” She took in her son’s appearance and what he was holding. “Where did you go?”

 

“Uh… well…. Vlad asked me… if something happened to him… and… and something did. But… he asked me to take care of his cat.” Danny made sure the door was closed before opening the carrier. The little white and grey cat didn’t come out however and Danny had to look inside the carrier to make sure she was okay. “Hey there… it’s me… it’s okay.” She looked at him in distrust and actually hissed at him. Danny realized she had only met his ghost half. With his back still turned he flashed his green eyes and the cat seemed to realize what was going on. She dropped her defensive posture at once and jumped up onto his shoulders, purring loudly. “I know you guys said no pets but… she doesn’t have anyone and she… she meant a lot to Vlad. Please mom? I can’t just abandon her.” 

 

Maddie was completely and utterly caught off guard. Of course there was a no pet rule with all the dangerous experiments they conducted. Danny had begged them for ages to get a dog but they had always said no. Now here he was with her dead best friend’s cat. A dead best friend who’s last wish was for Danny to care for her. How was she supposed to say no? She sighed. “I’ll have to talk to your father, but for now… she can stay.” 

 

“Thanks mom.” Danny said, looking tired but relieved. “I’m gonna go show her my room and get her settled.” 

 

“Okay, just make sure she stays out of the lab.” Maddie warned.

 

Danny thought back to how he had found her in a lab. “I… think she knows what to stay away from.” 

 

Maddie gave him a questioning look but let him run up to his room. 

 

Later that evening Danny was at his desk, doing his homework. He looked over and spotted the cat, he decided to call her ghost, snoozing contentedly on a pillow on his bed.   

 

Maybe Vlad was gone and maybe… maybe that was okay. Because even though ghost wasn’t like him… she accepted him. 

 

Maybe things could be okay.

  
  



	5. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeredereArt (ConfusedAndGhostly) / x / DeredereWrites  
> Danny wasn’t ever really expecting fans when he became a superhero, but after a civilian gives him a drawing they did of him, he finds out that he’s more of a celebrity than he thought.

Being wanted was nothing new to Danny Phantom. He had been on Walker’s hit list since practically his first month as a half ghost. He was nothing short of a hardened criminal as far as the ghost warden was concerned and his parents, and most of the government. 

 

Okay so Phantom was ghost criminal number one. 

 

But this was a different type of wanted poster. 

 

He re-read the paper he had found tacked to a light post. 

 

_ Wanted: _

_ Information on how to contact the ghost hero known as Danny Phantom. Will offer $50 to whoever can help us reach him in a peaceful manner. Call 555-4579 if you can help.  _

 

Danny folded the flier up and put it in his pocket. The thing had trap written all over it, metaphorically at least, and yet he couldn’t help but be interested. He took a deep breath and dialed the number, making sure to block his number in the process. 

 

After a few rings a woman picked up. 

 

“Hello, this is the Harrison residence, Mandy Harrison speaking.”

 

“Uh… hi Ms. Harrison… I was calling about a flier I found and-“

 

“If this is another prank call I swear to god..” the woman’s voice turned stern. 

 

“No! No, nothing like that. I was just wondering why you wanted to contact Phantom. He’s a friend of mine and he doesn’t really make uh… appearances. But he was interested in the flier.”

 

There was a long pause on the other end and then Mandy sighed. “Danny Phantom saved my son’s life, he’s been talking about him for weeks now, and he’d like to say thank you but I’m not about to let him run into a middle of another fight.”

 

“Yeah, please don’t.” Danny said quickly. “Uh well, I think he’d make an exception in this case, so long as he’s sure it’s not… uh…”

 

“A trap?” Mandy asked. “Boy, this ghost saved my baby. I owe him more than I will ever be able to repay. It isn’t a trap.”

 

Danny couldn’t help but believe her. It was a gut feeling but those were rarely wrong. “Okay. Well if you give me your address I can send him your way, assuming he’s willing.”

 

“Just like that?” She asked. 

 

“Just like that.” Danny affirmed. 

 

Danny hastily scribbled out the information on the back of the flier and hung up, promising that she’d hear back either way soon. She had said that was fine, seeing as her son didn’t get home from school for another hour. 

 

He took off from the roof he was lounging on and headed towards the nasty burger. There would be plenty of time to grab some food before he went. 

 

——-

Danny double checked the address, 210 Maple Street. Sure didn’t  _ look  _ like a trap. Of course the good ones rarely did. He touched down on the ground and walked up to the door. He hesitated a moment before ringing the bell. 

 

It took a few moments but a woman opened the door, and then stopped dead in her tracks. “Holy shit… you actually showed up.”

 

“Uh… heh yeah. My friend let me know about the situation and I figured it would be better if your kid didn’t rush into every fight I get into.” 

 

“Well… awesome. Come in, please.” She motioned him inside and when he hesitated she frowned. “I swear, there is nothing dangerous in here… except for stray legos maybe. Otherwise it’s a danger free home.”

 

“Right.” Danny followed after that, walking instead of floating. 

 

“Can I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee, water?” She asked. “Wait, shoot… can you actually drink anything? I’m sorry that was probably really insensitive.”

 

Danny couldn’t help but chuckle. “I can drink, it’s fine. If I could have some coffee?” He asked with a smile. He did look extremely tired, even for a dead person.

 

“Great, I’ll start up a fresh pot. Have a seat Mr. Phantom.” 

 

“You can just call me Danny.” He took a seat at the small kitchen table, feeling wholly out of place. 

 

She blinked. “Your name is Danny?” 

 

“Yeah, Danny Phantom. Though I know a lot of people just call me Phantom.” He shrugged. “Either works if you’d rather not. It must be weird to call a ghost by a human name.”

 

“No, I mean that’s fine. Why don’t I go get my son while you are waiting on that coffee.”

 

“Yeah, sure. You want it to be a surprise?” 

 

“How would you do that?” She asked. 

 

Danny went invisible in his seat. “Abracadabra.” 

 

“Oh yep that works.” She smiled. “I’ll be right back. He’s just upstairs doing homework.” 

 

Danny was left to his own devices. The longer he stayed here, the less it felt like a trap. Mandy seemed genuine enough. Also the smell of fresh coffee was great. 

 

There was a knock on a door upstairs. “Hey Deej, ready to meet my special guest?” 

 

“Are they gonna pinch my cheek and tell me I’m cute?” Answered a little kid in a resigned tone. 

 

“For the last time DJ, the guest isn’t grandma.” 

 

“That’s what you  _ always  _ say and then it’s  _ always  _ her!” The kid stomped down the stairs and came into the kitchen. He looked around and pouted. “Mooom! There’s no one even down here!” 

 

“Are you sure?” She asked, walking in behind him. “Did you check in the corners?” 

 

“That’s not funny, no one could hide in the corners. I see them all!” 

 

“Huh… I could have sworn there was someone around here  _ somewhere.  _ Why don’t you have a look around?” 

 

Danny had to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. 

 

The kid walked around the room, not seeming convinced that a closer look would make someone appear. 

 

“What about the fridge?” Mandy asked. 

 

“Mom no one is in the fridge.”

 

“What about the freezer?” Danny asked in a casual voice.

 

“No one’s in the…” The kid froze mid-step. “Who said that?” He looked around, still not seeing anyone. 

 

“Someone.” Danny said with a chuckle as he spun around again. “Who? Where?” 

 

Danny finally turned visible with a wide grin. 

 

“Surprise!” 

 

The kid stared at him with eyes as big as dinner plates. “You’re…” He turned to his mom. “Mom that’s Phantom!” 

 

“Huh, and here I thought it was grandma.” She laughed. “Are you gonna say hi?”

 

“Uh… uh yeah.” He turned back to Danny. “H-Hi I’m Danny Jamison but everyone calls me Dj. You… oh! Wait! I have something for you! Wait here.” He sprinted out of the room and they could hear him running up the stairs. 

 

“Man, you weren’t kidding.” Danny was grinning. “I can totally see him running headfirst into a fight. He’s fast.” 

 

“You’re telling me.” 

 

There was more stomping and DJ ran back into the room clutching a paper to his chest. “I made-“ He panted, completely out of breath  “made this for you Mr Phantom.” He held out the paper to Danny and he took it carefully, flipping it over to reveal a drawing of… himself. DJ had taken some artistic liberties with it, at least he was pretty sure he wasn’t  _ that  _ muscular. In the drawing he was holding the school bus that had nearly gone off a cliff last month. So DJ must have been one of the kids on the bus. The longer he looked at it the bigger his smile grew. Finally he looked back to DJ. “This has to be the absolute  _ coolest  _ thing anyone has ever given me! Thanks dude!” 

 

“Really?” DJ’s eyes lit up. “You’re seriously?” 

 

“Totally serious! Dude, I’m gonna keep this forever!”


End file.
